


Just a Fluffy Drabble

by 9KLR2



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky loves Steve's ass, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by a quote from "Dharma and Greg", M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9KLR2/pseuds/9KLR2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the pub scene. The boys get cute and flirty back at their hotel. Inspired by a joke from "Dharma and Greg" (AN, Steggy doesn't exist in this story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Fluffy Drabble

Disclaimer; I own nothing except my imagination. 

Steve and Bucky ambled along the empty corridor of the hotel they'd been booked into.  
"So you really like the outfit, huh?" Steve asked.  
"Yup," Bucky smirked and leant into Steve to whisper, "Shows off your cute little ass."  
Steve blushed a little and looked around to check that they were alone.  
"We're fine, Stevie." Bucky reassured him, "There's no one around."  
Relaxing, Steve smirked at Bucky, "Okay, the uniform stays."  
"Good." Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve's waist and pulled him closer, "So, my little Stevie went and one a medal for valour, huh." He snickered and Steve's eyebrow quirked up, questioningly.  
"What's so funny?"  
Bucky smiled at him, "Just wondering what the reaction would be if people knew you'd charged behind enemy lines to rescue your boyfriend. That the true motive behind Captain America's heroics was that he wanted his Bucky Bear."  
Steve rolled his eyes and shoved Bucky through the doorway into his hotel room. After locking the door he turned back to a still smirking Bucky and said with as much drama as he could muster. "It's true. Sargent Barnes, I know our love is wrong, but I can't help myself. Kiss me, on the double."  
Bucky snapped to attention and deadpanned, "Where exactly would that be, Captain?" Before Steve pounced and they tumbled back onto the bed, muffling their laughter against eachother lips.


End file.
